Bluskittle's Life Story
by Bossman15
Summary: This is Blueskittles life before he came to ponyville This is a work in progress, I OWN Bluskittle,not Abluskittle or Mlp. P.S. Abluskittle and Bluskittle are the same, But they are 2 different ponies.
1. The Very Start

Blueskittles Life Story

Try? There is no Try! Do – or Do Not! – Yoda

That is the Motto I have lived by for years (I have lived a thousand years), today I am gonna take you back 1,000 years ago

,and tell you my life from the very start.

FYI:Blueskittle was born Immortal that is how He had lived for 1,000 years,But when He was born He came out as a full grown stallion.

"I knew all,as if I was there" - quote from Blueskittle .

1 Thousand years ago,Summer Sun Celebration:

After Blueskittle's birth:

"How is it even possible?" said one of the doctors.

"I don't know" said another.

"whats wrong with me" I said. And the doctor replied"You are a full grown Stallion when you should be a baby" I said " and how is that a problem?"the doctor said "you were just Born!, Thats the problem!".

"Oh,I see" I said "Sorry"."Don't be" said The Doctor who was checking me. Then my Mom spoke " How is my boy?" she asked, "fine" said the Doctor,she asked "Can I Hold my baby boy?"And the Doctor said "He's not a baby,He's a Full grown Stallion"everything was silent for five minutes,Then my Mom said "Can I see my Boy?"The doctor said

"Yes". So then I talked to my Mom For a Bit Then we went Home to my Dad who kept asking "where is the baby at,and who is this?"And mom replied " This is your son behind me and he is also the baby,who turned into a full grown stallion"as soon as my Mom had finished saying that,my Dad was "broke" so to speak and I was saying "Dad can you hear me?!",I was scared to death thinking my dad was having a heart attack (my mom told me what a heart attack was.),Then my Dad grabbed me and hugged me and said " Oh well ,at least I have a son". And then we went to bed.


	2. Summer Sun Celebration

My mom was talking to Princess Celestia about me.

I was chatting with Twilight Velvet and Night Light.

Nothing much happened until it was time to raise the sun.

Nightmare Moon Showed up and fought the Princess,

Everyone was panicking and running inside to hide I was busy trying to keep Nightmare Moon off of me (she came after my mom and me)

so that my mom could escape,then Princess Celestia came to my aid and got rid of Nightmare Moon, so that I could escape as well.

1 hour later:

We had received word that Nightmare Moon was Defeated,But it had taken a toll on the citizens and Princess Celestia.

It was a mess here, buildings destroyed, trees scattered everywhere, everything was destroyed,and so began cleanup of Canterlot.


	3. 13 Years Later

13 years later,Blueskittle's parents House in Canterlot:

Well, Here I am 13 years later, I'm 15 years old and I haven't changed a bit, I have started inventing things such as a semi, a car,and a Tractor,My cutie mark is a blue skittle (Because I was born during a eclipse ( I still dont get why the eclipse had a play in this) and instantly turned into a Stallion, and also I like creating things), right now I'm hunting for a transport job to earn money to help my Mom and Dad pay their bills.

Driving my truck is very hard work, I Have been every where except Ponyville and The Crystal Empire(which is gone).


	4. Present time

2 days later:

Ok, It is about time to leave and I have just finished packing up my things and there is five trailers filled with lots of different stuff on each one, on The first trailer is my stuff, in the second, stuff I am working on,in the third,some furniture from my parents house,forth one has my

newest invention(a massive suit,like iron man,crossed with a transformer),fifth parts for the stuff im gonna build.

The next day:

All settled in Just gotta pick up my semi from my mom and dad's house,so gonna head up there.

At Mom and Dads house:

"Hello Mom" I said"How are you"Then she said " Fine,what about you?"

I Replied "Here for my Volvo Semi,and to see you"Dad said " its in the back,also it won't start.". "Damn" I said "Watch your mouth,Bluskittle." warned my Dad "Sorry Dad" I replied "Well I'm gonna get my truck and head for Ponyville." I said " Why Ponyville,Bud?" asked my Dad,i Replied

"I live There on the opposite side of there."Dad said "oh,ok." I said "well I gotta get to work on that truck, if I'm gonna get back to Ponyville anytime soon."

And that's Bluskittle's life story up to his arrival in Ponyville.


End file.
